User talk:Barnetticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the File:Utah.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 00:30, October 30, 2011 Confirmation Tell me. Where was that person confirmed to be Utah?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Please. I must ask that you confirm that the Blue soldier in the Pelican at the end of Chapter 17, and standing in the briefing room in Planning the Heist, is Freelancer Agent Utah. Add it again without proof and I will be forced to ban you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I should let you know of our speculation policy. There is to be no speculation at all. That includes about Utah. And North was first seen in Recovery One Part II. As a dead body but he was first seen then. The C.T.s while I believe they are the same, are not considered the same on here as Wash and Meta only saw the helmet. No body, no head, just the helmet. And its said that he/she was either killed or injured because of Wash's comment "Remember what happened to Utah." And have you seen an episode other than Spiral? Planning the Heist is episode 13 of Season 9 and yes he/she is seen. And if hes/shes not assigned to either team then is it not possible he/she is the Pilot for the Pelican that FourSevenNiner is not piloting? So most of your information on my talk page is either wrong, or plain speculation. So my point stands add it again you'll recieve a block.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We go by Tex's line that there are 49 Freelancers. They then lamented about Florida. Thus we are led to believe that there was no Florida. As Carolina was dead before the start of Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles we are further led to believe there is no Florida as then they would have said only 48. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I see how your conclusion is found. Through speculation. And all Pilots must look exactly the same? I did not know that everyone had to look exactly the same. Does that mean all Freelancers must look the same? Because Maine and Carolina break that example. Or how about all Red and Blue soldiers? Because the ones at Rats Nest break that rule. And why not? I mean theres only one Pelican... carrying everyone. Therefore he does not have to have one of the Teams in his Pelican and could be on that one. Nothing you say can avert the point that its speculation to asume them one and the same... nothing you say except for confirmation of course.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully he is able to shed some light on the situation. If he does please, if you wouldn't mind of course, take a picture of it. And no it didn't... reminded me of the one in Reconstruction though. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC)